Capcom Fighting Jam
, rilasciato in Nord America come 'Capcom Fighting Evolution', e` un picchiaduro del 2004 pubblicato dalla Capcom. Originariamente era un gioco arcade per Namco System 246 ma poi fu convetito per PlayStation 2 ed Xbox. Nel gioco sono presenti piu` personaggi da differenti serie - Street Fighter, Darkstalkers e Red Earth - ed ogni personaggio dispone del proprio stile di combattimento tipico di quella serie. Giocabilita` ''Capcom Fighting Jam presenta personaggi da Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter III, dalla serie Darkstalkers e dalla serie Red Earth. Ogni gruppo dispone di quattro personaggi - eccetto Ingrid il personaggio originale - e i due boss Pyron e Shin Akuma. Cinque sono gli stili presenti nel gioco, ma siccome Ingrid ne usa uno suo, il numero sale a sei. The game consists of two-on-two endurance-style tag team matches. The player selects a pair of character and then begins a match with one character. If their current character is defeated for one round, then the next round will begin with the other character. Personaggi ''Street Fighter II'' Lo stile Street Fighter II riprende la giocabilita` di Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Ogni personaggio Street Fighter II dispone di una sola barra Super con cui si effettua solo la super al massimo del livello. Non possono bloccare in aria o scattare indietro o avanti, ma possono alzarsi molto velocemente da terra. Rispetto a "Super Turbo" ogni personaggio ha due super. Nonostante rappresentino "Street Fighter II", la grafica di Ryu e Bison e` la stessa della serie Capcom vs Snk e quella di Guile e Zangief quella della serie ''Street Fighter Alpha'' series. * Guile * M. Bison (Vega in Giappone) * Ryu * Zangief ''Darkstalkers'' I personaggi da "Darskstalkers" possono scattare in avanti, bloccare in aria, recuperare assetto di combattimento in aria o sul suolo - se vengono colpiti in aria - e la loro barra super dispone di tre tacche, le quali vengono consumate o per le Super o per effettuare le "Enanched Move", potenziamenti dei loro attacchi speciali. Per questi personaggi e` anche possibile concatenare facilmente ogni attacco. * Anakaris * Demitri * Felicia * Jedah ''Street Fighter Alpha'' I personaggi "Alpha" dispongono di una singola barra super con cui possono effetuare una Super al massimo della potenza oppure una "Custom Combo". * Guy (Originariamente da Final Fight) * Karin * Rose * Sakura ''Red Earth'' I personaggi da "Red Earth" possono accumulare e depositare gemme con cui potenziarsi per tutta la battaglia. I personaggi estrapolati da questo gioco dispongono della tecnica "Guardia Perfetta" con cui possono difendersi senza dover consumare una barra di difesa. Possono contrattaccare con il "Contrattacco Perfetto" anche.The Red Earth characters has a blocking technique called the "Ultimate Guard", which allows them to block all attacks (except throws) without consuming energy. They can also following an Ultimate Guard with an "Ultimate Counter". * Leo * Hauzer * Hydron (Nool in Giappone) * Kenji (Mukuro in Giappone) ''Street Fighter III'' I personaggi da Street Fighter III non possono selezionare la loro Super Art prima dell'incontro, ma dispongono di due lunghe barre e possono effettuare tutte e tre le super di loro competenza, cosi come le EX Moves, potenziamenti diretti delle Special Moves il cui prezzo e` parte della barra della super. I giocatori possono anche effetuare le "parry" con cui annullare qualunque danno di ogni attacco. * Alex * Chun-Li (Originalmente da Street Fighter II) * Urien * Yun and Yang Personaggi originali * Ingrid - Ingrid e` l'unico personaggio originale, sebbene sarebbe dovuta apparire in Capcom Fighting All-Stars. Utilizza uno stile di combattimento particolare con una barra super di tre tacche. Ingrid ritorna in Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX per PSP. Boss * Pyron * Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Giappone) Recezione Il gioco non e` stato gradito dai piu` - tutti i personaggi, fuorche` Ingrid, sono dei copia-incolla diretti dai titoli di provenienza, inoltre le loro animazioni sono state rese meno fluide. Immediatamente e` stato paragonato alle serie "Vs" nelle meccaniche di gioco, sebbene questo titolo sembrasse mancare della finezza dei titoli precedenti. Molti personaggi favoriti dai giocatori - Ken, Cammy e Sagat - sono ora relegati come personaggi da sfondo invece che personaggi giocabili effettivi, e a causa di cio` non molto ha aiutato la popolarita` del gioco. I giocatori si sono anche lamentati della mancanza di molti attacchi disponibili per i soli personaggi gestiti dalla CPU, mentre quelli selezionabili non li dispongono. Il gioco per un breve periodo e` stato catalogato nei tornei giapponesi, ma poi e` stato bistrattato. Ono ha ammesso di aver sviluppato una versione selvaggia di Capcom Fighting All-Stars e di come gli stili differenti di ogni personaggio - sedici in totale, ogni quattro da una saga differente con stile divverente - abbiano apportato sbilanciamenti al gioco. Ono ha anche annunciato di aver dovuto cambiare produttore durante la produzione del gioco (dalla meta` in poi). Categoria:Titoli Categoria:Giochi Crossover